Count Simcula
by hochmodel
Summary: Okay, this story is overdone, but I wanted to do it too. Simon, while getting the part in his school musical, Suddenly falles prey to a vampire. Who is going to help him? Could it be his brothers, or his partner and crush, a brunette with glasses?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thanks to STLYRICS!**

"Alvin! Simon hollared. "ALVIN!"

"Coming, I'm coming!" Alvin retorted back as he made his way down teh steps. Theodore tried not to look too anoyed. Siomn had no problem revealing his anger as Alvin held him up from getting to the school musical auditions, and seeing Jeanette.

"We're going to be late!" Alvin rushed out the door, his brothers following closely. The three ran to the school, getting there just in time for auditions.

"Hello, Mrs. Beaker." They said, panting.

"Hello boys, take your seats." The three boys sat next to their counterparts. "Jeanette, you're up first for the part of Morticia."

_Here goes nothing... _She thought. "When I need inspiring, or I need a littel spree...I'm reborn knowing death is just around the corner coming after me."

A WEEK LATER...

The chipmunks and Chippettes were checking the cast list posted in the gym.

"I'm Wednesday!" Brittney cheered.

"I'm Lucas." Alvin boasted.

"Guess what Simon? We have Morticia and Gomez!" Simon smiled along with Jeanette, but his smiled faltered as he remembered the typeof dress Morticia likes. _HOO BOY!_ He thought, red as an apple.

"I'm Alice!" Eleanor squealed happily.

"And I'm Pugsley!" Theodore said happily.

**This chapter is done, but this is basically the prolouge. The story gets better, believe me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA **

"So Alvin, can you help me with something?" Simon began.

"Yeah?" Alvin asked slightly nervous. Simon never, ever asked for his help. Plus, they were right by the spooky house by the alley. Theodore had oh-so-brilliantly suggestd they take a short-cut home. Now, they were lost. Legend has it, that a killer named Paul Simouns once lived there, dragging his victims inside, little boys their age, and skinned them alive to be eaten. No one could prove it, so everyone in the stayed away from there. One day, he screamed so loud, the etnire neighborhood heard it, and half of them went over to check on him. The police found him dead, with bite marks in his neck. They dregged him off to get ready fo rthe funeral home. The next day, he was seen in a blck hoodie and jeans looking for his victims. People say it was a trick on their minds, but a few daring people touched him, to discover his skin was ice cold, and if you looked closely, you saw fangs. No one has seen him in ten years, but Dave always warns them to not go by that house. He wouldn't tell them the legend, they know the story from a boy at school. No sane person would go there.

But Simon, apparently, wasn't sane then.

"Come into the house with me."

"Ummm...Why?"

"Because...I want to check it out, you know, for science"

"But..." Alvin screamed in fear. He had inquenchable terror on his face. "WHAT IF HE IS STILL THERE? HE'LL BITE US, IF NOT EAT US!" Theodore looked at them.

"What is going on guys?" Teodore asked cautiously.

"We're going into the house."

"WHAT?" Both brothers shrieked.

Simon ran past them, grabbing his flashlight from his backpack. "We're not going in." Alvin said to Theodore, only to look to this right and discover Theodore wasw chasing after Simon.

"Guys, guys?" Alvin sighed heavily, before chasing after Theodore." Wait up!" Theodore and Simon sild into the house undetected. It was aoyur textbook Haunted House. The drapes were dark, stained torn out, the couch had plastic covering on it, The TV was turned onto its side, glass was broken, antenas bent. Windows were shattered. No lights were on besides Simon's flashlight, which has in his hand as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Are you coming?" Alvin glared, and Simon rolled his eyes and walked off. Alvin and Theodore didn't wait too long before catching up.

"Simon, why do you want to come in here?"

"I told you, for science."

"Anything else?" Alvin began to yell. "You don't run into a house for science. Especially not you, Simon. This is so not you!"

Simon sighed. "I-I caught up with Rocky today." Theodore made a slight moaning noise. "He's still his same old self. He took away my glasses and told me I wa a nerdy liitle chicken. He said that that's all I'll ever be, and tehn he dared me to go into the house. I'm so sick of people thinking that. I wanted to do something brave for a change." Alvin's eyes were less angry.

"That's why I bolted in here. I wanted you guys to come with me...b-b-because I'm too scared to go alone." Simon said, almost ashamed. The very idea of the most sensible, smartest being afraid was almost unfathomable. Theodore and Alvin nodded understandingly. They headed down to the basement.

"Why are we going in there? Didn't we just have to enter the house?" Theodore asked impatiently, wanting to leave th creeepy house as fast as possible. The floorboards creeked, below beackoning to them to come down...down...down...deep into the darkness. Theodore could have sworn he saw red, glowing eyes looking at him. He gulped, trembling in a cold sweat.

"No, Theodore, Rocky said that I had to go down to the basement."

"How do you even know he's watching?" Alvin impatiently asked.

"He said he would be by the window." Simon answered, quietly.

"Well, he wasn't."

"Still, ALvin, I'm not taking chances. And that's the end of it." Simon staed defiantly, and reluctantly stepped down the stairs to the basement.

His two loyal brothers followed him. He finally reached the bottom of the steps. "See boys, nothing to fear." Simon began. The basement was even creepier than the house. The floor was made of dirt. The walls looked like they were about to come down, all musty, and it smelled weird...like...mold. Moldly. They breathed pure relief, thinking that there was nothing there.

They were so wrong.

Theodore was the first to sense something was wrong. He felt something ...off. "Simon, I don't like it here." Theodore said in fear.

"Yeah, you did it, let's leave." Alvin ordered.

"Guys, it's kind of cool down here. Why do you want to leave."

"Something feels off. I don't like it , Simon. I want to go home." Simon scoffed.

"Please, guys. We're not girls. We should base our feelings on scientific fact, not some silly sixth sense." He barely finished the sentence when all threeheard an unearthly growl. "Ummm..."

"Oh, yeah...Simon...SIMON!" Alvin shrieked. Simon shined the flashlight over his shoulder, glanced behind him, and all the color drained from his face.

The creature was awful. He was unbelieveably pale, blood-red eyes filed with hunger and blood lust, and pearly white teeth, with the largest fangs ever seen. His face had an uncanny deacy in them. He covered his body in a cape. He smiled the creepiest, sickest smile any of those innocent children had seen. He howled and attempted to grab Simon. Simon screamed, and Alvin dragged him from the monster. All three trampled over each other, screaming like never before, each believing it would be a miracle if they stilll had a voice by the time they left. Alvin and Theodore raced up the stairs and out the door. Simon followed them, but fell over the TV

"Ahh!" His glasses fell off, and the continued to fumble for them. "Darn it, maybe I should consider contacts." The monster silently slid right behind him, as Simon retrieved his glasses, no sooner had he put them on did he see the monster closing the door...and locking it. Simon gulped down enough terror for the entire British army. The monster slowly came closer, backing Simon into a corner. Siomn, feeling that there was no where to run, slid down to the floor, trembling, trying desperately to keept the tears in his eyes and off of his face.

_Come on Simon, you're a tough boy, fight back._Simon thought. "I warn you, I will fight back..." The monster smiled again, as he bent down. He smiled at Simon, making eye contact. He directed Simon's chin to look at him. Simon thought he might throw up. Then he felt Simon's neck. Simon felt a scream coming again, but before he could let it out, the monster, whatever he was, with amazing speed, sank his fangs into Simon's neck. Simon's scream could rival any- one's in history. It had shock, terror, horror, and yet, there was still room for innocence in it too, which made it all the more painful to hear for Alvin and Theodore.

Simon couldn't take it any longer. He finally blacked out from pain and overwhelming fear. The monster smiled twistedly, and dragged Simon out onto his front poch step, expecting the boy's brothers to return for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA **

"Alvin, Alvin!" Theodore called, as he raced to his big brother. Alvin stopped, waiting for Theodore to catch up, his heart pumping furiously while doing so. The two brothers ran together, calling to God to save them. They didn't stop running till they saw the school. It had already turned to sundown. The red splashed in a soft orange, overlapping a transparent yellow. Green ran across the sky, light blue and dark blue crashing into green, hoping to complete the race first. A slight violet made its magic touch, shyly following the blue. They both stood on the rough ground, hands on their knees, doubled-over, panting, taking in sharp breaths of air, hurting their throat, but both were focused on other things.

"Al-vin," Theodore asked between breaths. He coughed violently. "Where's Simon?" Alvin immediately jumped up, hurting his back and neck.

"AH!" He doubled over again. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Wheres...Simon?" They two immediately became marbel, frozen stiff as the great King David.

"We...we...left...him...with...that." Alvin slowly responded, panic rising with each word. He screamed and grabbed Theodore by the shoulders. The poor Chipmunk gasped. "THEODORE THEODORE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE JUST DID? WE LEFT OUR BROTHER, SIMON, **OUR BROTHER, **WITH THAT MONSTER CREEP! WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!" Alvin let go of Theodore and ran back from whence he came. Theodore sighed, and followed Alvin.

It took them a little while to find the house. They got lost and had to ask directions. Finally, they got there just when it turned dark. The house looked even creepier. The broken downs walls had chipped paint, the shutters were open and banged against the wall. The roof made funny noises. Windows had been broken into. Alvin looked closely, and he thought he saw a bloody finger. "Let's find Simon, and leave, quickly!" Alvin said shakily. Theodore nodded his head in confirmation.

It didn't take long to find Simon. He was conviently on the front porch. "This is strangely convient. Must be a trap!" Theodore disagreed.

"Maybe not, Alvin, I don't see anything like strings or lasers or bait." Alvin sighed loudly. He cast a hopeless look to the sky.

"Theodore, you have a lot to learn." Alvin jumped up, leaping over rocks and tall patches of grass. He made it to the front porch. He gently poked Simon. The smart brother didn't stir. "No alarm." Alvin muttered under his breath. He quickly flipped the tall chipmunk over his shoulder, and ran like the wind, screaming loudly as he did so. Theodore followed him, screaming loudly too.

The three boys finally made it to their houses, only to be greeted by an irate David. "AAALLLLVVVINNN!" Dave hollared, throwng his hands up over his red face. Alvin paid no attention to him. He just laid his brother on the soft green couch. "Alvin!" Alvin glanced cautiously at Dave. He already had Theodore in front of him, violently sobbing. Alvin could barely hold back his own tears. Dave, seeing how distraught his sons were, sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and sat down on the love seat. He cradled Theodore and Alvin. Theodore sobbed into his shirt, while Alvin stuttered the story.

"We-w-e...went through a short cut-on-on-on-the way back...fro-from the gym...and Simon wanted to go the spooky house...so we went-an-an-and we saw -monster!" Alvin threw his hands in the air to emphasize his point. Theodore sobbed harder. Dave was speechless. "We ran away, and we didn't notice-that-tha- he wasn't there, so we went back for him..."Alvin stopped talking, a few tears finally leaking out of his ducts.

"Well...how'd you OHMYGOSH!" The two boys turned to where Dave was looking, and gapsed.

Simon was on the couch, eyes squinted, mouth opened wide, nose pulled into his face. His fur went from light brown, to dark black. His glasses were on him, and surprisingly fine. His body was scrunched up, like he was recoiling from a burn. His neck was spurting out a dark liquid...liquid much darker than the blood that runs out when we get a cut. It was blacker than his new fur. It was spilled out all over the carpet. The blood wasdn't clotting. It just kept bleeding.

Dave got over his shock the quickest. He dropped the two boys and raced toard the bathroom. He grabbed a bag of cotton swabs, a dish towel, bactine, neosporine, a box of bandaids, and some gauze. Alvin, being the oldest, immediately dialed 911. Theodore attended to Dave, handing him something whenever he needed it.

"HELLO? HELLO, 911, MY BROTHER IS HURT! HELP!" Alivn frantically screamed into the phone. The operator was trying to calm him down.

"Alvin," Dave bagan, his voice suddenly lost, very quiet. In his eyes, Alvin saw, was in complete and total. sorrow. "Give em the phone." Alvin slowly nodded. Dave took it slowly.

"We lost him. Send help as soon as possible." Dave hung up. Alvin glanced iver at Simon. His fur was agai brown, but it was very pale brown. He felt the unconscious boy, and his skin was cold and clammy. Hiss eyes were shut, but the were shut peacefully. His body was lying as if he was sleeping. Dave picked him up, and cradled him with Theodore on the love seat.

"Simon's dead, boys." Oddly enough, Theodore was completely still, while Alvin sobbed into Dave's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA **

"Simon's dead, boys." Oddly enough, Theodore was completely still, while Alvin sobbed into Dave's chest. The ambulence came, and took Simon to the hospital. The rest of the family watched as they took one of their own.

"How are the girls going to react, Dave?" Theodore asked, hesitantly, very strained. He was still stone-faced. Alvin hadn't run out of tears. He was crying softly. Dave didn't respond. Theodore opened his mouth to ask again, when his question was answered. The girls came over. Brittney, Eleanor, and Jeanette all had their usual clothes sloppily thrown on, and their hair in a mess, sticking up eveywhere out of quickly-put-together ponytails and buns.

"Hey guys, ALvin, what's wrong?" Brittney asked frantically. He ran over to him, and hugged him. He wailed loudly, and returned the hug, sobbing violently into her chest. She was taken aback. She gently ran her hand on his back, whispered little, awkward shushes and "It's going to be alrights." Elearnor was aghast that Theodore had no emotion. She was walking around him, sometimes stopping to do what Brittney did, but it had no effect. He was still completely emotionless, not moving. His head was up, his eyes were sad, and his body tense and tall.

"Why did you come here Jeanette?" Dave asked bluntly. Jeanette was a little caught off guard at his tone.

"We saw an ambulence pull into your driveway, and Ms. Miller told us to check on you guys. Is Simon in the ambulence?" Jeanette asked, her face, body, and tone caked in worry. "What's wrong with him that Alvin and Theodore would be acting so out-of-character?"

Dave paused, trying to phrase his sentence very carefully. "The ambulence is taking him to a hospital, where they are going to try to revive him."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes Jeanette, Simon died, and by the look of his body, it was a violent one." Jeanette gasped. She was speechless. She stood much like Theodore. Dave got a call from the inside of the house. "I'll be right back." The chipmunks and Chippetes could hear Dave with lan occasional "Um-hm, yes," and "I understand," and "We'll be right over." They all perched up a little from that thinking Simon might have joined the living, but the hope was in complete vain. "The hospital wasn't able to revive him. We have to go pay our respects."

They got in the car, Dave calling Ms. Miller to tell about the situation. Brittney was still craddling Alvin, now crying tears of her own. Theodore and Eleanor were hugging each other, each weeping on the other's shoulder. Jeanette was worse than Theodore. She was in the front passenger seat, looking almost as pale as Simon. She was completely still. Until, "Hey Dave, do you have a pen and paper?" He nooded, pointing to the glove compartment. She got it, and scribbled something on it.

They arrived at the hospital. All got out of the car and walked like zombies. Jeanette was craddling her note like it was a newborn baby. They walked through the doors, gave their names, and went to see Simon, not bothering to take in the clean white walls, the polished white floors, and the dentist smell. The dcotor opened the door and the five saw Simon.

He was not much different. He was still unbelievably pale, more so than the ususal deceased, according to the doctor.

"We found something strange in his blood. It looked almost like venom." Alvin listened, but he was too distracted at the time to figure out the connection.

"Goodbye Simon, " Alvin began, with Theodore in tow.

"Yeah goodbye...We didn't tell you often enough...but..."

"...But...you were the best brother...any of us ever...wanted...and will want." They both gently kissed his forehead, and waited out in the waiting room.

"Simon..."Brittney said, Eleanor right behind her. "Us Chipettes are really going to miss you."

"We love you Simon. Have fun, and smile down on us. Especially your family."

The two left. "Jeanette?" Jeanette looke dup to see David. "Are you going to say anything?"

"You first." She stated robotically. He glanced strangely at her. He walked over to the bed.

"Simon, you have us acting so out-of-character." Dave paused, trying to hold back waterfalls of endless tears. "We all love you Simon. We will miss you very very much. You were amazingly smart, pretty funny, and supportive. You stick by your brothers in the best times and in the worst... Take care little buddy. It will be hard to try to go on without you, but with your help, and God's we'll do it. Keep an eye on us up there, okay?" He kissed Simon's hand, and left, leaving Jeanette alone.

"Well...I guess it's just you and me..." She nervously rubbed her neck, her eyes downcast. "Simon, I love you. You were the best friend a girl could ever hope to ask for. You were supportive, caring, generous with your time. You stuck by me when I drowned in my tears, and when I drowned in sunshine...No one is ever going to replace you Simon. I'll never, ever stop loving you. You will always have a special place in my heart." He tucked the note into his sweater, it sticking out of the neck hole. She smiled, and kissed him, his lips cold and dry.

"Bye...Simon." She left, walking robotic.

Simon opened his eyes. He looked to his left and to his right. It was seven-in-the-morning, with daylight at the peak of the hill. The sun shone through, and Simon cried out in searing pain. He looked around, and saw that a doctor left his hoodie there overnight. He grabbed it, and walked through the door. The person at the desk nodded to him as he walked on.

"Whew, what a night. " Simon muttered. "I almost got eaten alive by that monster. I must have passed out." He glanced at his watch. "Oh no, I'm late for the rehearsal!" He ran towards the gym, feeling like something had slipped out from under his shirt. He opened the doors, but he didn't find anyone there. "Hmmm." Simon said, rubbing his chin. He heard the door open, and Jeanette walked in_. I'll surprise her_! He thought. He jumped behind the stands, a big smirk on his face.

He began to get thirsty. Very, very, very thirsty_. My gosh, how much water have I lost_? He saw her putting flowers on the floor. She was silent.

"BOO!" He yelped, and she jumped a little. But it couldn't match up to the absolute terror she was going to feel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked, trying to put as much space between her and Simon as possible. She crawled away, her back facing the wall. She continued to scream.

"Jeanette, Jeanette, IT'S JUST ME, SIMON!" Simon hollered over her.

"How, How?" Jeanette asked, trying to get up.

"Well I-"

"AAHH!" Jeanette screamed, getting a good look at his teeth.

"What is wrong Jeanette?" He approached her, and she backed away even farther.

"But, you, you, how?" She said, finally reaching the wall.

"I-"

"Don't hurt me please, I'm your friend!" She said shaking.

"Jeanette! What is going on?" Simon yelled, raising his hands up in the air. His face and voice was that of intense confusion and frustration.

"You...don't know?"

"NO!"

"You died yesterday, Simon." Simon was completely still. "Everyone paid their respects, I...you have fangs. And gold eyes. And your pale...you were cold..." She epxlained in a small voice.

"It can't be..."

"It is Simon, feel your heartbeat." He nodded, and felt it. Nothing. He felt his pulse. Nothing.

"I...I..." Simon began, utterally speechless. "I'm dead..." He felt this searing pain in his head. "I-I-I-I-AAAHHH!" Jeanette was worried, so she approached him. Big mistake

Simon couldn't explain the searing pain in his brain. It felt like something was taking over, like his whole brain was icing over, and his thirst was now painful fire in his throat. He had uncontrollable desire for Jeanette. His eyes turned black, and he saw her in a brand new light.

"Food, he muttered. She looked at him strangely. "FOOD!" He grabbed her hand, and she screamed, horrified. She tried to wrestle out of his grap, but he was too strong. He tripped and she fell under him. He laughed maliciously.

"SIMON!" Simon glaned behind him, and saw his former brothers and their counterparts. He snarled at them, and they stood still. He turned to Jeanette, and opened his mouth, when he saw crying. He stopped, and heard her whisper, in utter fear

"Simon, I'm your friend, please don't hurt me." Simon immediately shot up, holding an aching head. His head twisted from side-to-side. He kept yelling, His eyes turning form black to gold. His eyes finally settled on blue, baby blue. He ran out of the gym.

Brittney went to go check on Jeanette, who by then had passed out. "What happened to Simon?" Alvin muttered.

"Little brother..."Theodore said. "Mr. Hyde."

**THAT LAST PART SAID BY THEODORE WAS FORM A MOVIE IN WHICH HE GETS TURNED INTO A WEREWOLF. THE SONG IS ON YOUTUBE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA **

Simon raced along the pavement, his shoes thudding loudly along like tiny weights..THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. His hoodie hardly protected him from the sunlight, and others looked back at him with strange stares. He tried to ignore them. He began the path to his house, but skidded against the concrete, changing his mind. After all, he didn't want poor Dave to have a heart attack.

He ran over to Hot Gossip, a store of which he wasn't well-known to the clerks and customers. Besides, many people who entererd Hot Gossip dressed and looked much like he did now. If anyone did stop him, it would be to compliment him.

He, faking calmness, strolled into the store, paws in his jacket pockets. His eyes surveyed the..._shudder_...makeup department. He walked over, and pulled off the shelves one of the pocket mirrors. He turnd to the right and left, making sure no one saw him. He took a deep breath, and opened the mirror.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Absolutely...nothing.

The mirror did not show his reflection at all. He up the nearest thing, which was, unfortunately, a pink lipstick. He held it up to the mirror. The miror reflected a floating lipstick case. His breathing quickened, and it took all of his self-control not to shriek in the middle of the store. He put down the mirror and the case, and saw a teenage boy wink flirtatiously at him. He gave a small, nervous smile back, then power walked out of the store.

Once he got out he door, he ran away like there was no tomorrow. He didn't recall ever running this fast, even when trying to escape the vampire. He didn't stop running until he got to an alley, and stopped to catch his breath, but, for some reason, he didn't need to. He wasn't tired. He wasn't panting. He wasn't even breathing.

Simon should have known he wouldn't have breathe, but it shocked him anyway.

Simon's shock was too much for him. He panicked, jumping up and down, screaming loudly, his entire body shaking. The entire town heard his cries, and rushed over to he poor chipmunk. A civilian, while trying to calm Simon down, calld Dave.

"Dave, Dave, Dave, I have Simon...no, hes...well...the alley by military street." Simon was still screaming hysterically. A few neighbors were trying to calm him down. They held his arms, held his neck, and whispered "calm down"s and "it's going to be okay"sin his ear.

He felt thirsty again. _NO! _He thought. He began to scream again, his head feeling iced over. Suddenly, he was completely calm. _Food. _His hood was pulled over his head, his paws still controlled by the humans. He was still, completely calm, like a wolf, waiting for the sheept to foolishly let thei guard down. People came near. _Food_.

They will regret that.

"AAAHH!" He screamed, grabbing a womans arm and sinking his teeth into it. She screamed, as an unspeakable, burning pain engulfed her. Simon was sucking out her blood, relishing in the thick, juicy red liquid. He grew less pale, and lifted his head again, much to her temporary relief, then slahed through her other arm. He sucked her blood, licking off every last bit on her. The woman was, by then, unconscious. Others, especially men, tugged hard on Simon, but he refused to let her go.

BAM! Simon was knocked out. A buff man with a shovel inspected hi work. He had black-gray short hair, big muscles, and a goatee. His clothing consisted of a camoflauge shirt, and ripped, torn jeans. His sneakers were black, and stained with blood

"Get that woman to the hospital." He ordered the pedestrians. "I have a vampire to worry about." He slung Simon over his shoulder, and casually walked away, as if he was going to a barbecue or to a friends house to watch a football game.

Around the corner, nobody saw, was Dave in the fetal position, hysterically sobbing. His shirt purple shirt was soaked, his hair in a mess, his eyes red_. My baby, oh my baby, what happened to you? _


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thnks to STLYRICS!**

"Pulled pulled pulled...Puppy dogs with droopy faces, unicorns with dancing mice, sunrise in wide open spaces disney world I'll go there twice, butterfly and picnic lunches lunches with..chrysanthemums..lollipops and pillow fights and Christmas Eve, sugar plums!" Brittney sang out in the gym, arms open to the lights above her.

It had been two days since the incident. Jeanette was very distant. She hardly spoke nowadays. Alvin coped by talking. He couldn't shut up. He was a talker before the house, but now, it wasn't nice. He was critical and insulting. Eleanor and Theodore coped...well...no one knew how they coped. They were surprisingly good at hiding themselves. No one knew exactly how they felt. They went through, day-by-day, as if nothing had changed, nothing was different. They were exactly the same. No quivering mouth, no extra tears, never seen caught brooding over extra relics. Dave would think that they are in denial, but when asked by a neighbor how Simon is doing, Theodore just shrugged and said, "He's dead."

"He's dead." In the most nonchalantly way possible. Dave didn't know what to make of it.

Brittney was like Alvin. She picked fights with others. If someone so much as looked at her wrong...well...they would be walking home with a wet face convered in toilet paper.

"You paused at the wrong place Brittney!"

"Oh well, not everyone can be as perfect as you Avin!"

"I never said I was perfect!"

"Well you sure are acting like it!"

"I'M ONLY ACTING LIKE IT BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY'RE DOING!"

"WHAT, KNOWING HOW TO BE A BIGHEAD!"

While the two frustrated friends continued to verbally abuse each other, Jeanette slunk away into the corner to quietly practice her song. Theodore and Eleanor rolled their eyes before diving into the tireless task of trying to get the two chipmunks to shut up...the quiet never lasts long.

_Why did Simon attack me? _Jeanette thought as she practiced "Death is Just Around the Corner", the song about Morticia feeling comfort in that she could die unexpectedly soon. She shook her head. _These characters sure are strange. "_My daughter's getting married. I can't believe it's true. She doesn't ask her parents before she says "I do". And what about my husband? Oblivious, naive. This evening's getting serious: these Ohioans won't leave."

"Hello?" The five turned to see a small boy, black hair, freckles, and a tanned face standing by the music room's door. He had pretty green eyes and long eyelashes. "I'm here to rehearse with the other leads."

"Who are you?" ELeanor asked.

"I'm Jack. I was chosen to play Gomez Addams."


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thnks to STLYRICS!**

"I'm Jack. I was chosen to play Gomez Addams."

"Hey Jack." Brittney and Alvin stated, annoyed. They went back to yelling at each other.

"YEAH, WELL, I'M NOT SOME ARROGANT DORK!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME GIRLY LITTLE BRAT!"

Eleanor and Theodore resisted the powerful urge to roll their eyes. Seriously, it was getting old.

"Guys, shouldn't you greet him more warmly. He is, after all, a second lead." Eleanor chastised. Theodore nodded in agreement. The two completely ignored them. Eleanor sighed.

"Hi..." Jeanette started, walking over to the boy, looking shy...as ususal.

"Hey."

"You'll have to pardon them." Theodore said, walking over to Jack. "We just lost someone special."

"I know," Jack replied, looking sympathetic. "I'm so sorry for your loss of Simon." Jeanette flinched. Eleanor pretended not to notice.

"Let me help you work on your lines." Jeanette said, dragging him gently over to the corner.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Simon groaned, and flutterd his eyes, discovering that he was in the dark, and could, much to his surprise, see perfectly. His surprise wore off when he remembered the days events.

"You killed that woman, you know." Simon struggled against the chains holding him onto a platform, and looked around. He couldn't identify the body that goes with the voice. "It looks like some children wont be seeing their mommy again." Simon hung his head in utter guilt and shame.

"I...couldn't...control...I...thirst...I'm...I'm sorry..." SImon began, wishing he could cry, but, since his body had no fluids, he couldn't. A rough hand grabbed his head and sqeezed, and it took all of Simon's self-control to not scream.

"Sorry doesn't fix things...not things like that."

"I...I...I-I-I-I"

"You know what would make that right..." Simon tried to shake his head, but it was a little hard. "...is if you die." Simon froze, his pupils dialating. His mouth stiffened, and his body tensed. He saw a silhouette walk over to a wooden table inside the stony cell. "And I have just the tool..." Simon struggled in his chains, but it was futile. He couldn't move at all. His hand were tied behind his back with rope, as were his feet and knees.

"Wait! I didn't...I mean...who are you?" Simon said out of genuine curiousity and hoping to stall the strange man.

He chuckled, a deep, proud chuckle. "Haven't you heard of me? I'm Guiuse. I slay mythtical creatures, and my specialty..." Simon felt Guiuse peer at him coldly. He could vaugeuly see the whites of eyes. "...is vampire-like creatures."

Simpon gulped, and began to berade him with questions. Guiuse was unammused, and didn't answer him.

"...And my preferable temperature is 85 degress farenheight. I really like blue. Do you like blue? What about violet? Or..." Simon watched as the wooden stake rose over this chest.

"This is too easy."


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thanks to STLYRICS!**

Simon watched as the wooden stake rose over this chest. "This is too easy."

He squinted his eyes, tensed his body, balled his fists, anything to ease the pain of death.

BAM!

The stake dove into his chest. Blood burst from the wound. The pain was indescribable. Simon felt as though a knife coated in acid had pierced him. The fire rushed through his arteries, and devoured the stilled blood. Simon couldn't help his painful shriek. His throat burned, and collapsed on him. His voice was hoarse and painful to listen to.

Yet, Guiuse missed his dead, cold heart by a mere fraction of an inch. Simon, realizing he wasn't dead yet, opened his eyes.

He should not have done that.

Guiuse ripped the stake out of his chest, cutting open Simon's veins and cappillaries while doing so. Simon, because the wood was being shoved into his body as Guiuse was taking out the stake, bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out in pain.

Guiuse examined the stake, coated in dark cold blood, and Simon lay completely still, trying as quickly as possible to regain his mind. His pupil were wide, his mouth twisted. Blood covered his hoodie, and his fur was black and sticky. He would breathe to calm himself down, but it would be a waste of energy.

"Well now, freak...there's a big hole in your chest. I could always drive the stake in a second time..."

Simon twisted and turned in his chains, exhausting himself fromm lack of nutrients and over exurtion, yet his mind wouldn't let him stop. He grunted as he struggled. Guiuse only laughed.

"Uh...uh..uh.."

"HAHAHA!"

Simon stopped, coughing violently. "Can I at least see your face," he asked, before violently again. His voice was strained, almost unheard.

Guiuse chuckled, and stepped out into a small light from a skylight. His nose was big, his eyes were beady and dark, and his mouth was open, revealing yellow and black teeth. He was relatively short and buff.

"So Simon, I would say..."

CRASH!

Simon and Guiuse snapped thier necks toward the skylight, but all the glass was broken.

There stood a boy with brown hair, blue eys, and freckles.

"Jack!" Guiuse exclaimed merrily. Jack beamed, standing on the roof, hands at his hips.

"I have succeeded in capturing them!"

"Really? That's my boy!"

"Yep!" Jack tossed a red baseball cap covered in fresh blood to Guiuse. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out broken pink glasses and bloody, torn green fabric.

"Eleanor was the easiest, though Theodore put up a good fight."


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thanks to STLYRICS!**

Simon lay in shock and in possibly fatal injury as the two human males chatted and discussed. He slipped in and out of consciousness, and he could only hear little snipets of their conversations, which, increasingly disturbed him with each sentence.

"Eleanor was not much fun to catch. She kept screaming and running away. I felt like a cat chasing a mouse. The chase wasn't thrilling, it was annoying."

Simon slipped into the darknes again, his eyesight went completely dark.

He struggled to open his eyes, and while his vision was blurred, he could vaguely hear a young voice.

"Theodore and Alvin put up a suprisingly good fight. Especially Alvin after I caught Brittney, tied her to the school pole, and slashed her arm."

Much to Simon's alarm, his eyesight was going dark again. He fought to stay awake, desperately trying to hear the unfortuante fates of his friends and family.

_Eleanor screming, Brittney getting hurt? They better not do anything to my brothers, my friends, or Jeanette! The minute they let me go, I'm biting their throats!"_

Simon's eyes lost grip of the colors and shapes that once surrounded them, and he fell into a deep rest.

Simon opened his eyes sometime later, and Jack was still talking.

"I expected Theodore to start sobbing like a baby the minute I ran after him, but he just punched me in the gut!" Jack explained.

"Ha, baby's got more guts than you!" A second young boy's voice was heard. _Huh? _Simon began to get conused.

"I swear, I've never seen him so mad. But I threatened to hurt Eleanor, and he went with me willingly."

"What about Alvin?"

"Kind of like Theodore and Eleanor combined. He got scared and ran away, and then I threatened to hurt Brittney more than I already had, which, her cut was pretty deep, so he knew I meant buisness. He turned around, and attacked me! I got out from his headlock, and put a knife to Brittney's throat. He went with me grudgingly."

_NO! Theodore, Alvin! Eleanor, Brittney! _

"What about the geek girl?"

Simon stopped thinking, his eyes wide, and his mouth open in terror. Suddenly, he was losing consciousness again.

_What, no! Stay awake! Come on, brain! I HAVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO JEANETTE!_

"She ran off, couldn't catch her..."

Simon sighed in the utmost relief. _At least she's safe._

"That's why Guiuse just left. He's going to look for her."

_WHHAAAAAT? _Simon fought against the hard ropes, but no luck. His eyes were growing weary, and his eyelids closed. He had one last thought: _Jeanette, wherever you are, _**please** _stay safe._


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thanks to STLYRICS!**

"HUH-HUH-HUH-HUH-HUH!" Jeanette panted, running around street corners right by roads, almost tripping over little kids, never resting till she was sure she was safe. She didn't stop till she was miles from the school gym. She finally allowed herself to stop. Her arms supported her on a stop sign, and poor Jeanette slunk to the ground, exhausted. Tears formed in her eyes. _Don't cry Jeanette! Don't cry! _Alas, her tears did not obey her pleas and she started sobbing.

"Dear little girl..." Jeanette mumbled to herself. "That's what Jack had said. Didn't know he was playing us." She said, meek and defenseless. Her mind swirled, and her flashback began.

_"Thank you for helping me out." Jack said. Jeanette smiled. While she truely missed Simon, Jack was a good person. Maybe they could even be friends. "I don't know how I would remember all the songs without you. No wonder you're such a big superstar." Jeanette's grin got bigger. She was never complimented like that, not even by Simon himself. This was understandable, because he was a big superstar himself. Singing and performances are nothing to him._

_"Thanks Jack." _

_"I have to go use the restroom."_

_"Okay, go ahead." He quickly walked out of the room. Jeanette noticed that Eleanor was missing._

_"Where's Eleanor, Theodore?"_

_"Water fountain."_

_The room erupted again in one of Brittney's and Alvin's fits. Theodore and Jeanette sighed loudly. Believe it or not, the two arguing woodland creatures could be interrupted and distracted from their arguements._

_All it took was the scream of a little sister._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" _

_"Eleanor!" Brittney shrieked._

_The four raced out of the room and found Jack chasing Eleanor into a corner. She continued to scream. He loked at them evilly, and in the blink of an eye, shoved Brittney into the weight room, Alvin into the locker room, and Jeanette into the boys bathroom. The doors locked behind him. There was pounding on all the doors._

_"Eleanor, Eleanor!" Jeamette shrieked. Eleanor continued to scream. Theodore ran into Jack, it seems, as she heard two thuds. Jack got out from under Theodore, and Eleanor was silenced._

_"No, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO **ELEANOR!" **Jeanette continued to pound on the door. She heard another sickening thud._

_"Don't. Hurt. Eleanor." She heard Theodor say, eeriely calm. She found a crack undr the door, and she bent down to see._

_Eleanor was lying on the ground, Jacks arms gripped around her neck. Jack looked into Theodore's eyes. Theodre's shouldres were square, his arms ready to fight Jack. Jack grinnd, and sauntered towards Theodore, who then punched him. __Right in the stomach._

_"AGH!" Jack bent over and Theodore ran to Eleanor. _

_"Eleanor, Eleanor!"_

_Jack got up, his arms still over his stomach. "Come with me now, or she'll really get hurt." _

_"You and what army?"_

_"Come with me... or I'll really hurt Eleanor." Theodore hung his head. _

_"You don't believe I can do it." Jack stood up proud and tall. "Watch me."_

_Theodore went in front of Eleanor, but Jack jumped over him and grabbed her neck, and held up a small pocket knife. Theodore nodded, holding back ceaseless tears. Jack quickly handcuffed the two, and attached them to a chain. _

_"No. Theodore, Eleanor." Jeanette whispered sadly. _

_He walked over to the weight room, and before Brittney could even put up a fight, he handcuffed her and began to drag her to the school pole. She screamed Alvin's name , and Jeanette heard a shrill hollar of "Brittney!" followed by intense pounding on the door. He attached her to the chains, and freed Alvin. Alvin bolted under him, and ran to Brittney and the chains. The message was the same. _

_"I'll come back with help for you guys! I swear!" Alvin ran off, and Jack screamed halt._

_Alvin slowly steadied himself to a walk. "Come back, or else Brittney will feel my knife." Alvin turned._

_"Please, you don't have the guts."_

_He was wrong._

_Brittney screamed as the cold metal plunged into her arm, her vains crying out as sheer fire enveloped them. "Brittney!" Jeanette and Theodore hollared._

_Alvin stood in shock as Jack sneered. He twitched, then, as fast as he ran out of that spooky house, not even a week before, plunged right into Jack, knocking him over and catching him in a headlock. Theodore cheered, as he was the only one conscious. Jack slashed at his side, and Alvin let go to avoid being hurt. He swerved clumsily, and Jack raced over to Brittney, and stated coldly, "I hurt Brittney once. I strangled Eleanor, I captured your brother...it's time you give up!" He said, breathing heavily. Alvin was panting heavily, trying to keep himself standing straight. He didn't have much strength left, and he knew it._

_"You wouldn't dare." Jack just smirked, and took out his bloody pocket knife. He walked over to Brittney, and held the knife to her head. He sneered as Alvin, looking as though he was trying not to cry, walked over to him . Jack wrapped his hands in handcuffs, and proceeded to chain him._

_"No, Alvin" Jeanette stated weakly._

_"Jeanette..." She heard him call. She frantically looked about her surroundings, and saw a window. She stood on the chairs, climbed on top of the lockers..._

_"Jeanette, your turn." She heard the door unlock and open. She turned, and there he was, wittnessing her escape plan. She panicked, and, in that panic, she fell out the window. Grateful for her klutziness for once as she hit the ground, she then raced off to the allies, running around street corners right by roads, almost tripping over little kids, never resting till she was sure she was safe._

"Jeanette...what a fool you are." She said to herself. "I have no clue where he's taking them, just that he is. There is no way the police will believe a story about how a little kid single-handedly defeated and captured four international superstars." She got up. "But I guess I'll have to try." She started to the nearest police station, her previous run making her wobbily. She saw, from the corner of her eye, a small figure, hiding behind a tree, the whites of its eyes watching her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thanks to STLYRICS!**

Jeanette saw, from the corner of her eye, a small figure, hiding behind a tree, the whites of its eyes watching her. She kept going, falling into a hobble-walk, keeping her eyes on the road ahead, yet her ears tuned to the soft crunching of leaves behind her. She finally turned around, seeing that she was half way to the police station. "Hello?" she asked, hating how timid she sounded.

"Ms..." a small female voice spoke. She stepped out of the shadows. Her frizzy red hair was in pigtails. She was as pale as a ghost. She was wearing a yellow dress. It was a pretty little sundress, yellow, square neckline, lacy on the torso. Then there was a yellow waterfall, ending at her knees. She had on little sneakers. Her arms were skinny, her fingers were nimble. Her brown eyes screened out endless pain and hurt. "Jentte?" The girl looked about four.

"Little girl, what are you doing out here? Where's your mommy?" She didn't repond. "Daddy?"

"In the house." She grabbed Jeanette by the hand, and led her forward.

"Why are you here?" Jeanette asked, her eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"Mommy's dead. Simon bit her."

"Simon...Simon..." Her eyes darkened, and she stopped. Looking ahead, she began quizzing. "Simon bit your mother?"

"Killed her. Daddy mad at him. Older brother wants to hurt him. I don't want Simon to get hurt."

"How come? He killed your mother?" Jeanette half-asked, half-hollared. She was beginning to wonder whether or not she should look for Simon.

"It was a accildent. He feels bad. He almost cried. I want to help Simon. I don't like Daddy, or brother."

"Why?"

"Mean. Both of them. They yell a lot. Daddy gets mad easy. Daddy always yelled at mommy. He yelled at me too. He said I don't belong there. I don't like Daddy. He's mean."

"What do you mean...don't belong there?"

"He doesn't like me. Wanted to kick me out of the house. Mommy wouldn't let him. He hit her." Jeanette cringed. "I don't want Daddy to hurt Simon."

Jeanette paused. "Who is your brother?"

"His name is Jack." A light bulb in Jeanette's head lit up. She tried to subdue the increaing panicby asking another question.

"Oh. But I still don't understand why you want to help Simon."

The little girl looked down, as if trying to make out why **she **wanted to help him. "Simon...is a good person, did bad thing. Daddy is evil. Hurt mommy and others. He must be defeated."

"...What is your name...?" Jeanette asked carefully. The girl stopped walking, and looked down. "Delilah." She mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Delilah." She said clearer. "It means night."

"Oh." Jeanette stated. She wondered why Delilah seemed so pained about her name, and why she said that last part. The two trudged onto the police in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thanks to STLYRICS!**

The two trudged onto the police in silence. "There's just one problem with your plan Delilah...the police will never believe us! Think about it, they won't take us seriously if we tell them that a vampire and four rock stars have been kidnapped by some guy and a little boy!"

Delilah trudged on in silence, head down, saying absolutely nothing. Finally, she whispered, "I've told them crazier things; they believed me."

_Little girl, _Jeanette thought, pained. _What are you not telling me?_

MEANWHILE...

Brittney woke up bruised, bleeding, and sore. She found herself tied to a pole covered in sharp spikes, ripping her clothers and puncturing her fur. She was gagged, and her hands and feet were tied to the pole. Her vision was fuzzy, but she could barely make out Alvin and Theodore tied to a similar pole. She began to swing her head madly, desperately trying to find Eleanor, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Brittney!" She heard Alvin yelp, only to her it sounded more like" BRIIITTTTTNEY!" _I guess he's not gagged._

"Oww, Alvin!" Theodore's voice rang. "Please don't scream when I'm right next to you." Brittney figured Alvin was rolling his eyes. Her vision was coming more into focus. She made out Alvin's A on his sweater and ball cap.

"Brittney, what happened to you?" Alvin asked, worried. Brittney glared at him. "Oh right, your gagged...best look you've ever had baby!" He said, smirking. Brittney would have lunged at him if she could.

"Alvin," Theodore whined. "My face hurts. My arms are sore, and I think I'm bleeding." Brittney could see why. Both boys had black eyes, their shirts were torn, and bruises were everywhere. The had deep cuts on their legs that were bleeding. She inspected herself, seeing that she was not much different.

"I wanna go home. Where's Eleanor?"

"I don't know Theodore."

"Do you think Dave is okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine." Alvin strained, his patience growing thin. The three stood in silence until...

"...And Simon?" Alvin winced, drew a deep breath, and tried his best to console Theodore.

"Don't worry about Simon. He may be dead, but he's alive and walking around-" Alvin's voice broke, so he paused, and began again. "He's smart enough to stay out of trouble."

Alvin tried to put on a brave face, she noticed, as he consoled his brother, telling him that everything will be alright, that they will get out of this okay, Eleanor was fine, and Simon would be okay. Brittney was amazed at Alvin. She knew it was hard being the oldest sibling. The younger ones could freak out, but Alvin would be their rock, their sword, their shield. It's a burden that most older siblings carry. Brittney would know, she, though most didn't know it, was also the rock in her family.

MEANWHILE...

Simon opened his eyes, being near blinded by the sharp light on him. He squinted his eyes and groaned. He tried to move, and noticed that he was not as restricted as before. He looked around, and saw that he was lying on the floor in chains. "I see you're awake." Simon looked up to see the vampire-hunter.

"What do you want?" He said iceily. The vampire-hunter unlocked Simon's chains. Simon stood in perplexion, while the hunter turned. Before he could make a run for it, the hunter presented him with something...or rather, someone.

"I want you to bite this young lady." Guiuse stated calmly, thrusting Eleanor in front of him. She was covered in bruises and blood from the beatings. Eleanor stood shaking.

"Never! She's my friend."

"It wont be long till your instincts take over." With that, Guiuse walked out of the room, closed the door, and locked it.

"Y-y-you w-wouldn't b-bite me Simon, would you?" Eleanor said, almost in tears.

"Of course not Ele-" Simon felt a sharp pain in his head, followed by a dry thirst.

"Food." He muttered, his eyes getting black.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thanks to STLYRICS!**

"Food." Simon muttered, as his eyes turned black. Eleanor slowly backed up, till she hit the brick wall. Simon creeped up to her, and took her arms in his icey hands. Eleanor was shaking, terrified. She suddenly shrieked as Simon raised his head, his fangs shining in the moonlight.

"Delilah, this isn't the police station." Jeanette stated to her small guide.

"I know." She said simply. Delilah pulled Jeanette up to the door. "You're on your own from here."

"Wait, wait, what do you mean?" Delilah faded away into the air. "Delilah, DELILAH?" She shakily faced the looming black door. She scoured the front, looking for an opening, and she found one, up at the top of the roof. _Great, now I just need to find a ladder. _Not finding one, she sighed heavily, and climbed the wall's protruding bricks. She finally made it to the top, panting, and leaped down onto a bloody floor. _But why is the blood black?_ She suddenly heard a scream come from a neighboring room "ELEANOR!"Jeanette sprinted toward the door, and heard scream after scream, running footsteps, and a loud growl. She repeatedly pounded on the door, much like she did only yesterday when her sister was again in trouble. It finally busted open. "SIMON!" Both turned to see Jeanette, panting, tears rolling down her cheeks, her hair in a mess.

"JEANETTE!" Eleanor shrieked, as Simon looked between the two of them.

"JACK!" Alvin hollared roughly as Jack entered the room the room the three remaining Chipmunks were in. Jack sauntered into the room, a sinister grin on his face. "Jack, untie us right now!"

"Yeah, and where's Eleanor?" Theodore yelled. Brittney retorted something of her own, but it went unheard. Jack just kept smiling.

"What do you want with us?" Alvin hollared again. Jack's smile got even bigger.

"We can't have you guys going around telling about what's in that house."

"But everyone already knows." Theodore stated. Brittney nodded.

"Yes, but they only know the legend. You guys experienced it first hand. We can't let that get around."

"Why?"

"Gisuse wants to avoid trouble at all costs. We have managed to keep the vampire cooped up and under control, secretly. Your brother being bitten could distract us enough to not keep an eye on him, and if you guys go around telling the story, it will cause even more trouble for us. Plus, questions will be asked as to why he has remained inside instead of roaming around."

"Why is it such a big secret?" Alvin asked. Jack threw his head back and laughed.

"You honestly think what we're doing is legal? Hahahahahhahahha!" Alvin pouted. Brittney tried to ask something, but it came out muffled. Jack walked over to her, and rubbed under her chin. She narrowed her eyes and turned away. He frowned, and ripped her gag off.

"Ow!"

"There, now what did you want to ask?"

Brittney glared, but she saw that she was going to lose this contest, so she stamped her foot in frustration. "What are you going to do with us?"

"Why, I'm going to feed you to Simon, of course! That's where Eleanor is."

"You, you, AAAAGGH!" Brittney tried to leap up from her bonds, but the only things she did is dig the spikes further into her skin. "OWW!"

"Why I oughta..." Alvin mumbled, fuming. Theodore didn't move.

"Je-jean-n-ne-t-t-te?" Simon asked, weak, his eyes flashing from gold to black and back. His head hurt immensely. He shook his head, beofe that terrible dryness and icely feeling came back. He pounced on Jeanette as she shrieked. Eleaor was yelling their names. Simon cut her throat and forehead with his sharp nails. She tried to fight him off. Eleanor finally found her nerve and tackled Simon. He was still scratching at Jeanette, who was wriggling beneath him. He flung Elanor off of him.

"Eleanor, find the others!"

"No, I'm not leaving you here!"

"Maybe they can help, come on, please!" Eleanor nodded and ran out the door.

Eleanor raced toward a door at the end of a dark hallway. She opened the door. "Brittney, Theodore, Alvin!" They looked in her direction, and simultaniously yelled her name.

"You!" Jack pointed.

"You!" Eleanor retorted.

Eleanor ran up and tackled him, sending him to ground, hitting his head. While he was in a daze, she released the others. "You poor guys, what happened to you?"

"We could say the same for you." Theodore said.

Jack pounced on Alvin, who wrestled him. Theodre, Brittney, and Eleanor latched onto Jack, and pulled him off. "Grab him!" They each took his ankles and wrists, and with Eleanor leading, carried him to the end of the hallway, with him protesting the whole time. Alvin opened the door, and saw Jeanette and Simon staring at a little girl in yellow. Jack immediately fell limp. "Delilah?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thanks to STLYRICS!**

"Delilah?" The chipmunks dropped Jack onto the ground. He rubbed his head and gazed up at Delilah.

"Okay, who the heck are you?" Brittney cried, throwing her hands up. Delilah floated closer and lifted him up off the ground.

"Delilah, where did you go?" Jeanette sobbed. She turned toward Simon, who was slowly rising, fangs looking even sharper. Her heart tore in two. Sensing Jeantte's weakness, he turned toward her, and got into the pounce position.

"Simon..." Delilah gently spoke. "...get up." Simon glanced up at Delilah, annoyed. Then he pounced.

While he was in the air, she quickly threw grabbed him and flung him aside. He shook off the impact, and barred his teeth. "Simon..." Jeanette softly said. "It's me, Jeanette. Your best friend."

Sudden heat had taken Simon, as his eyes turned from black to gold, and he started screeching in pain. Delilah put her hand on his head, and slowly calmed down. His eyes finally settled on a baby blue.

"My name is Delilah. I am Jack's sister."

"B-b-bu-ut y-y-your floating." Eleanor stuttered.

"Yes. I am his deceased sister." Theodore fell flat on the floor, his eyes closed.

"Theodore!" Eleanor said, and began to help him up.

"Jack and I were born into an abusive household. You might know him as Paul Simouns." Alvin's skin drained of all color. He went very stiff. Brittney steadied herself on him. Jeanette turned toward away, her eyes sad. "Paul used to beat us relentlessly. Eventually Uncle Guiuse's work became a blessing for him. He worked with all of the monsters that Guiuse tortured. But, that backfired. One of the vampires bit him. He came home later than usual. I was the only one home. He bit me and fed on my blood. My mom came home with my brother, and Jack ran as dad grabbed mom. I was dying as he slapped her.

"I watched over her as a ghost. Dad refused to kill mom right away. He tied her up, and fed on her little by little. He was trying to keep her alive along as possibe. So Simon, your killing actually freed her." Simon looked down, ashamed.

"Jack was adopted by Uncle Guiuse. They worked together to keep my dad locked up. They made an agreement: If my dad kept from feasting on people, they would keep him satisfied with my mother and blood from their monsters. Jack lied to you. Guiuse kept Simon not only as revenge for breaking the pact, but also to give to dad when he died.

"I-is there anyway we can turn Simon back?" Jeanette asked in tears.

"Yes. Kill him with a stake and mix his blood with holy water and human skin-or in this case, chipmunk skin. He will be alive again after about a day, though it will take quite a while for him to recover psychologically." Simon gulped loudly. Jeanette ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. He embraced her back. They all heard a loud bang on the wall.

"Hey, what' going on in here?" Guiuse asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS, OR THE ADDAMS FAMILY BROADWAY MUSICAL, OR DRACULA Thanks to STLYRICS!**

_"Hey, what' going on in here?" Guiuse asked._

All of the Chipmunks turned toward the door. Jack paled, and Delilah remained calm. The loud banging repeated over and over. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?"

Finally, the door gave, and Guiuse entered the room, looking furious. "What are you lot doing in here? Jack, I told you to take care of them!" Jack turned back to Delilah, who had disappeared.

"I uh, um, uh" Jack stuttered out. Guiuse angryily sauntered over to Jack.

"Well boy, you OW!" Guiuse yelped in agony. He turned down to see Simon, munching on his leg. He kicked him off.

"Ow! Everyone, RUN!" Simon screamed. In a panic, the chipmunks ran all over the room, confusing Guiuse as he turned to hunt Simon.

"Get out of my-ow!-way you-ow!-useless idiots!" Guiuse shrieked in frustration. Simon disappeared from view. "Where did he go? WHERE?"

"I won't let you hurt my brother!" Alvin said, as he headbutted Guiuse.

"OOF!" Guiuse doubled-over. Jack, still loyal to his guardian, tackled Alvin. Meanwhile, Theodore and Eleanor ran from the room.

"Theodore, I feel cowardly." Eleanor complained.

"Don't worry, Eleanor, we are actually helping! We are finding an escape route, and we will come back for them."

"Alright." Eleanor ended skeptically.

The two sprinted down the halls. They met a series of deadends, till there was only one hall left. They looked at each other, and booked down that hall. They eventually came to a door.

"How do we get in, Theodore?"

"Um, do what Guiuse did, and knock it down." The two ran into the door again and again till it gave.

"That hurt a lot, Theodore." Eleanor stated. Theodore paid no attention; his eyes were glued to the room.

The room was littered with skeletons. Skulls of all sizes littered the dresser. The floor was covered in rib bones. There was a glass of red liquid, which Theodore assumed was blood. He saw a small bottle of clear liquid labled "Holy Water" on the desk. In the middle, a slimy, water beast was trapped. Eleanor and Theodore screamed.

The creature had aquamarine scales, horrible spiked fins, and gills. It had a head, two legs, and two arms, just like humans. It's "face" was covered in fins, as was his feet and hands. It was obviously dead; it was not moving. Eleanor shakily walked up, grabbed the bottle, and ran out of the roome. Theodore grabbed the door, and shut it slowly, his eyes still wide.

"I will be seeing that thing in my nightmares." Theodore stated calmly. Eleanor nodded in agreement.

They ran back to the fight, when they encountered yet another road not-traveled. The two looked at each other, and sprinted down that door.

Simon, meanwhile, was in the corner of the room, trying to get thirsty. He did not particularly enjoy the taste of blood when he was in his normal state of mind. _Come on Simon, you have to do this to protect everyone! It's their last chance._ He tried to think of blood, slaughterings, surgery, anything bloody. Nothing worked. All it really did was make him sick.

"Jeanette." He noticed she was running away from Guiuse, who chased her with a broken plank. He backed her up into a corner, and she gulped. He smiled sickly, and he raised the plank, when Simon lept up and attacked him. He grabbed at his face and his arms, all the while Guiuse tried to get him off.

"Get off me you-" He cut off, as Simon dove for his leg, ripping it from his body. Guiuse fell down from the shock, and Simon could feel his body heating up. Jeanette quickly grabbed him, and pulled him out of the room. Simon was becoming restless. She found a particularly sharp piece of wood.

"Simon, I" she turned to him, and he tackled her to the ground. He barred his fangs at her, as she screamed. Brittney tapped his on the shoulder, and plunged the stake straight into the hole Guiuse opened.

Alvin felt a familiar shiver down his sping as he recalled the horrible scream that pierced his ears from Simon about a week ago, when he was left in the haunted house. He heard Simon wail again in agony when the wood entered his heart. He and Jack stopped fighting, to see black blood spurting from Simon, as he laid on the floor, his face contorted in pain.

Alvin cut off some of his skin from his arms with another sharp plank, and mixed it in the blood. "Now all we need is holy water." Theodre and Eleanor found their way back to the group.

"Oh my gosh, Simon!" Eleanor said. She sighed, and raised the holy water. The chipmunks looked at her, and she mixed the holy water with the other substances. Steam came out of Simon's mouth.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Brittney asked, turning to Jeanette. Jeanette shrugged half-heartedly.

Alvin and Theodore carried Simon as Eleanor led the way out.

"Wait, what happened to Jack?" Brittney asked. The others stopped, realising she was right. He was not seen since his battle with Alvin.

"There's no time, we have to get out of here." The four continued to walk steadily, until they reached a city.

"Let's call Dave." Alvin stated grimly. Theodre nodded. But there was no need, as Dave hollared out their names, and took the entire gang into his arms. He noticed Simon, and warily backed away. "Don't worry Dave," Alvin started. He will be better tomorrow.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Simon groaned and turned on the couch. He was relatively back to normal physcially. His fangs dissolved, his fur was normal color, and his eyes were blue again. He no longer had a thirst for blood. All he wanted was lots and lots of water.

He was having stomach pains from the blood. Dave continuously fed him medicine. The Seville household was very quiet. Brittney, Eleanor, and Jeanette were waiting to be picked up by Miss Miller, who had agreed to let them stay there overnight. The TV was on, and they watched it without interest. Dave left the house, saying that he will be back with more medicine.

"So..." Simon began. "Is everyone okay?" The entire room was silent, till they all erupted into fits of crying and laughing. Even Simon shed a few tears. Jeanette hugged him fiercely, and he hugged back, dispite being in untolerable pain. They all blubbered out details of horror and nightmares. Jeanette recommended a therapist for everyone to help them get through the experience. Simon jokingly said that he will turn this adventure into an award-winning book.

Jeanette looke out the window, gazing up at the stars. "Mind if I joined you?" Jeanette stayed still, and a yes escaped her lips. She heard him come up next to her.

"Simon?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you scared?"

"I've never been more terrified than that week."

"...I missed you."

"I was scared for you." The two looked and smiled at each other, coming to a mutual understanding that words did not need. Simon was eventually pulled away by his brothers. Jeanette took one last look outside the window, and saw a dark, tall figure with gold eyes. She was too tired to do anything but close the window and join her friends. She didn't realise tht Paul, without blood givin to him by Guiuse, had escaped his prison.

THE END


End file.
